Anna and The King
by Artemis Sherwood
Summary: Twenty years later, Anna's heart and mind are still consumed with the King of Siam. Can she face the fact that she loves him? What will happen when she suffers a major heart attack? K for now. T maybe later? (Discontinued until further notice.)
1. Chapter 1

***A/N-I'm totally in love with Yul Brynner and the film/musical version he's in. I wrote this with him and author, domina tempore, in mind. Also, I am not the world's best writer. Therefore, please find it in your hearts to forgive me if any of the characters do not sound like themselves.***

**P.S. Read domina's story on The King and I, it's awesome. **

_(Anna's POV)_

I was lying on my bed in London, England. It had been many years since I went to Siam to tutor the king's children, at least twenty years. I was aging with every ticking moment on the clock; my fifty-fifth year was soon approaching.

"Mother?" a soft voice echoed in my room. It was my dear son, Louis.

"Louis, my dear boy, what is it?"

"Mother, are you ill?"

I sat up. "Ill? Why on Earth would you ever ask that question?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Mother, you have not been yourself lately."

I laughed. "Oh Louis, are frightened that I am going to leave you soon?" He answered with a whistle. "Not to worry, my son, for I am not ill."

He sang quietly,

"_I whistle a happy tune, and every single time,_

_The happiness in the tune_

_Convinces me that I'm not afraid…" _He sighed. "Feel better, Mother."

Turning on his heel, my son left me in my room to be alone for the rest of the night.

I was dreaming about the King of Siam, again. He was speaking about how "Moses shall have been a fool!" and having me write a letter to President Abraham Lincoln of the United States of America. I was laughing at him, spread out across the floor like some child or wild animal. _Wild animal,_ I thought. _I called him something to that effect, did I not? A 'barbarian'. Oh, I see now just how much my words truly hurt him._

He stood up and planted himself firmly before me, not something he did unless he was scolding me. His eyes were not angry or annoyed, however. They were kind, soft, and accepting. _Of me? _I wanted to hope.

"Misses Anna," he said in his broken English. "Why must you be so, uh…, difficult?"

I could feel heat spread into my cheeks. "Difficult, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, difficult."

I shook my head. "I am afraid that I don't quite understand you, Your Majesty."

"You and your _scientific_ brain cannot understand me? Ha, king find that very funny!"

_He is not acting like himself, _I suddenly realized. _Are my memories of him fading so much that I must recreate his personality so horribly?_

He stretched his hand out towards me, gesturing for me to take it in mine. I gazed at him curiously.

"Well?" he asked, annoyed. "You take king's hand, Misses Anna?"

***A/N-This king is the king Anna's mind has seemingly recreated. Therefore, he is not the king we all know.***

"But why, Your Majesty?"

"Ah!" he cried. "Always with the questions, et cetera."

I smiled at his use of the word. _I remember his fondness of that word, despite his bad understanding of its meaning. He could always make me smile._

Suddenly, a voice drew me out my dream. "Mother? Mother?"

I withdrew my hand from the king's; he glared at me.

"Louis? Louis, where are you?"

I turned and ran down the hall, afraid to find my son critically injured. Suddenly, I was in the king's bedchamber. I had just finished screaming at him for being a 'barbarian with no heart'. Tears were rolling down his bronzed cheeks, ripping my heart to shreds.

"Damn that woman and her scientific brain!" he moaned. "Damn her and her foolish Moses!" He threw a nearby piece of fine china. He whispered, "Damn the foolish woman king has fallen in love with."

I gasped. _Does he really love me? _I dared not hope. _The way I love him? _I added. My thoughts surprised me. Had I been in love with the king this whole time? Was that why he occupied half my mind and all of my heart?

I woke up screaming, crying, and gasping for breath.

***A/N-Ok, I know, Anna's **_**really **_**out of character and so is the king. But it's kinda like that on purpose. Please no flames. ***


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N-Sorry I haven't updated. And I'm talking to air at this point…. So! Moving on!...**

_(Anna's POV)_

"Mother!" Louis cried out. "Mother, what is it? What has happened?"

He ran into my room, frightened by my screaming. His eyes were wide with fright and I knew no amount of whistling would make it better.

"Oh, Louis. Please, hold me. J-Just hold me," I sobbed.

He carefully wrapped his arms around me and let me cry into his strong chest. All I could think about was the pain I caused to those close to me, not to mention the king himself, and how I hadn't been brave enough to swallow my pride and admit I was wrong for calling _him_ a barbarian.

"It's all right, mother. It's all right."

Only, it wasn't. I could suddenly feel a sharp, jabbing pain in my chest. It grew and grew until no amount of whistling or screaming could help me. ***A/N-I know, a lot mentioning of whistling. I'm sorry. I'll try and stop.***

"Louis," I managed to whisper. "Louis, get a doctor."

"But, mother-"

"Get me a doctor! I-"

Suddenly, my world went dark.

***A/N-Forgive me for making the story so short. But I need to incorporate a cliffie in here somehow, right?***

**Love, Artemis Sherwood**


End file.
